


The Ravenclaw Dilemma

by moeki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Nudism, Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeki/pseuds/moeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of friendship and nudism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ravenclaw Dilemma

Luna didn't own shoes. She didn't like them; she never had. This in itself was strange enough – Hogwarts had a very strict dress code – which is why it would come as a surprise that she liked clothes even less. She wore them to class and public occasions of course, lest she be thrown out, but in the shared dorms and Ravenclaw's common room, you could be sure that you'd catch her nude at all times. Her house mates had learned this the hard way. At the start of the year there was always a very lively debate (lively mostly due to the other Ravenclaw students as Luna almost never raised her voice) after which Luna would agree to remain clothed for the rest of the day, only to take them off again before she got into bed ("Wrackspurts are attracted by night gowns, you know.") and not put them on again until breakfast the next day. In the first few months this led to more disputes in the common room but her house mates eventually resigned and let her do her thing.  
This seemed to be the general advice given to one when dealing with Luna Lovegood. When one of the more liberal students had asked her about her habit of spending her time in the common room naked, her reply was something along the lines of: "Oh, I don't know, it just seems nicer, don't you think?" Needless to say, that opinion was not shared among her fellow Ravenclaws. After a sixth year called Jamie, apparently voicing common opinion, had called her out one evening, calling her a "pervert exhibitionist", Luna had calmly replied she just liked being naked and did not feel like living a lie for seven years, and that she (Jamie) did not have to look if it bothered her. This succeeded in silencing Jamie for a while whom Luna simply proceeded to regard with a mildly interested look until the other girl blushed and looked away.

This habit, of course, did not go unmentioned to the other students who for the most part simply shrugged it off as another one of Luna Lovegood's oddities. The only one who was not either bemused or angered by it was Ginny Weasley who had known Luna since childhood and knew of her aversion to clothes. The two had spent many long hours in Luna's room, Ginny clothed, Luna nude, talking about anything and everything.  
Ginny was in fact the only one who defended Luna (and she did so vehemently) when the other students teased her and called her names. Everyone else (including Luna herself) simply sat and stared and did nothing. This inevitably led to Hogwarts' students giving them a wide berth when they were together, and anyone talking to Luna making a hasty retreat when they saw Ginny approach. Luna did not seem bothered by that however, and in general was more or less oblivious to the reason students tended to suddenly drop their books when her friend was near.

They were laying on Ginny's bed that night, having successfully sneaked Luna into the empty Gryffindor dormitories, and Ginny was tracing the lightly protruding veins on Luna's pale feet, marveling at their softness despite the girl's constant barefoot wandering.  
"You know it doesn't bother me, Ginny," said Luna to the ceiling, eyes closed and smiling slightly, the way she sometimes did when she talked. "When they call me names; it doesn't bother me. They just do it because they're scared."  
Ginny hummed lightly and nodded. "I know. I just wish they..." She didn't finish the sentence but she didn't need to.  
They lay quiet for a while, Ginny's head resting at Luna's feet, both enjoying the other's presence and the silence of the empty room. The other students were at dinner in the Great Hall from which the two had excused themselves feigning sickness as they sometimes did when they wanted to spend time with each other.

"I've always admired how you're so... carefree despite all that crap people say to you." Ginny raised her head off the mattress to glance over at the blonde's nude form, splayed out on the bed. "I just wish I had some of your courage."  
Luna smiled at her. "Ginny, you're so much braver than me. You've always defended me. Whether it was necessary or not," she added with a giggle.  
Ginny blushed. "I don't mean that. I guess I just... envy you because you don't care what people think. And I do."  
Luna sat up and turned around, resting her head next to Ginny's at the foot of the bed, looking at her. "Ginny, you're the bravest person I know." She paused. "I'll prove it to you, here. Take off your clothes."  
Ginny turned her head a little too quickly, and an audible cracking sound was heard. "Ow! I-I don't... I don't know if I..."  
"You shouldn't second-guess yourself so much, Ginny," Luna said seriously. "Although Nargles tend to do that to you, I guess."  
Ginny shook her head sharply as if to chase away a fly. "I- I don't know... I mean, I don't mind you doing it of course but... people would..." She trailed off. Luna just smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. They were silent for a while.  
"Hey, Ginny? Have I ever told you why I go naked?"  
Ginny turned onto her side to face Luna. "You haven't. Why?"  
"Why do you think? There is no reason. I just do it because I want to." They looked at each other for a moment before both bursting into laughter.  
"That's a pretty good reason," smiled Ginny and started to unbutton her robe, giggling at the other girl.


End file.
